Touch-sensitive devices are becoming widespread in computing devices as a means of input, especially computing devices that are intended for portable use. Touch-sensitive devices are very convenient as they allow a user to make natural gestures familiar to the user in other contexts, such as by entering handwriting using a dedicated stylus in a manner similar to using a pen. While this provides a natural feel for the use, one potential problem with a dedicated stylus is that it can be lost. As can be appreciated, this is problematic if the dedicated stylus is required in order to electronically write or ink on the touch-sensitive device. Another potential problem is that it may be inconvenient to retrieve the stylus from its storage location when needed for only occasional use. Therefore, many of the computing devices include touch-sensitive surfaces that allow input to be provided by a variety of stylus types, including a user's fingertip. Accordingly, the term touch-sensitive surface or device will be used herein to refer to such surfaces or devices that are configured to detect the touch of any or all stylus types. While generally a convenient feature, a disadvantage to this ability to accept input from a variety of stylus types is that it is likely that the user will, from time to time, inadvertently touch the touch-sensitive surface with the user's finger, hand, etc., while writing on the device. This may also happen while the user is holding or otherwise handling the device. Users may find that these inadvertent touches perform undesired actions.